Atlantic: Night of the Blue Moon
'Atlantic: Night of the Blue Moon '''is the 60th and last episode of Season 26. Summary Disney Junior Town is getting ready for the Blue Moon Festival on the last day of January, but when Luna Girl plans to steal the magic of the blue moon for herself, the PJ Masks will need Kwazii and his new lunar moon power to stop her and save the moonlight. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where in the kitchen, Kwazii, Professor Inkling, Sofia, Tunip, and the Vegimals are seen making treats for tonight's Blue Moon Festival. Today is the last day of January and the blue moon is coming, so everyone needs to prepare the foods for the festival, and Kwazii just can’t wait to sink his teeth into some of the blue moon treats, which are supposed to make your lips, tongue, and teeth blue-colored. Just then, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrive to check if their friends are done making the blue moon treats as Kwazii says that he just needs to make the blue moon punch. Using his levitating powers to levitate the fruit, he squeezes them into a punch bowl, stirred the punch juice with a ladle, and uses his ice magic to make ice cubes and drop them into the punch. Finally, everything is all set for the festival as everyone brings everything into the Gup-X and drives off to the town. Later, when the group arrives, they can see that everyone is already setting things up for the festival, so Kwazii decides to volunteer to help as he uses his powers like levitation to help set up the booths, decor dazzle to decorate the place, super strength to life any heavy objects, and even used his cooking and baking magic to make the food in seconds. Just then, while Gekko help set up the tables, he thinks he saw a glimpse of Luna Girl and her moths, but he shrugs as he thinks it was just his imagination or something. Later, after everything is set, everyone in town has a great time in the Blue Moon Festival. There are moon games, moon food, and even moon prizes like plush animals of the Fantasy Forest moon animals. Everyone even likes the Octonauts’ famous blue moon punch and treats. Finally, the Blue Moon starts to rise and it appears in the sky, much to everyone’s amazement, but just when everyone enjoys the full blue moon, Luna Girl and her moths appear, surprising everyone! The PJ Masks ask her what she is up to as Luna Girl explains that she is going to steal the power of the blue moon to give her Luna Magnet new powers, and with her new blue moon powers, she’ll be unstoppable! Scoffing, Owlette says to Luna Girl that that’s not gonna happen because she and her friends are going to stop her for getting the blue moon’s power, but Luna Girl doubts that they will as she begins singing a song about her plan (The Blue Moon Power Will Be Mine!). After she was finished singing, Luna Girl and her moths fly off to get the blue moon’s powers and everyone is shocked and in panic. The PJ Masks need to stop Luna Girl before she upgrades her powers with the blue moon’s powers, but they might need Kwazii’s help though. Powers that Kwazii used * Lunar Moon Power * Super Stretchy Power * Super Strength * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Super Speed * Aqua Wings * Leafy Twister * Spinning Power * Static Electricity * Levitation * Ice Magic * Decor Dazzle * Cooking & Baking Magic Villain Motives * Luna Girl: To steal the power of the Blue Moon Song * The Blue Moon Power Will Be Mine! Characters * Kwazii * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Luna Girl * Moths * Professor Inkling * Sofia * Tunip * Vegimals * Captain Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 26 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Moon episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Season 26 images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes with songs Category:Moths images Category:Season Finales Category:Flying images